


Rescue Mission

by castivak



Series: We All Enter This Life For A Reason [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Child Death, Demons, Hunter Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: dean winchester and castiel novak, the world's best demon hunters, have been called and hired by the royal family to rescuse the heir of the throne from her demonic kidnapper





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by destielprompts on instagram
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bpsmh7dFZ4g/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1i9zxxvqftit8

_"i beg you, please save my daughter."_  
  
the words rang in castiel's ears as he followed dean throughout the halls of the abandoned building, clutching the angel blade in his hand, ready to stab the nearest demon in the chest.  
  
rescuse missions like this were the hardest.  
  
the ones where a _kid_ has been captured and the parents call him and dean, begging and crying because they don't know where their beloved child went.  
  
although, that's also what made castiel push harder to get the job done, knowing that a harmless child was being held captive by a bunch of shitty demons, the adrenaline from killing said demons nearly makes his blood boil.  
  
the hunter turned as he heard footsteps pounding behind him, slamming the blade into a demon's chest, staring into it's eyes as an orange light flickered through their meatsuit's skin, castiel letting the body drop to the ground before turning back to dean, who had a proud smile on his face.  
  
"you always have that face after i kill something, its nothing impressive dean."  
  
"says you." the winchester smiled and castiel rolled his eyes before the continued, dean shoving his demon blade into another demon's back as they turned a corner, both of them freezing as they heard a young girl scream, castiel's blood going cold and starting to boil from anger at the same time.  
  
castiel moved infront of dean, peering around a corner and seeing a large room, a couple demons standing by a wall that was lined with cells--actually, cages was a better word.  
  
each cage was about five feet tall, some shaggy cloth lining the bottoms of them and trays with either filled or picked at food, and four cages had fucking kids inside of them.  
  
the four children ranged in age, the youngest seemed to be around four and the oldest at about sixteen, but they all looked terrified and miserable.  
  
dean grabbed castiel's arm as the hunter went to make a move, "what are you doing? you can't just barge in there."  
  
"dean, let me go."  
  
"no, you'll get yourself killed."  
  
"there is a fucking wall of _children_ fearing for their life in there dean, let me go so we can get our job done." castiel spat and dean finally let go, both of them moving into the room, grabbing the two main guards from behind and stabbing them through their backs, making the other demons in the room get ready to fight.  
  
"cover your ears!" castiel shouted at the kids before pulling out a gun, shooting devil's trap bullets into two demons before rushing forward and stabbing them both, dean doing the same to two more.  
  
castiel turned as he heard a girl crying, rushing over to the cage as he saw the royal daughter they were sent to retrieve, looking at the lock and seeing that it was a number code, cursing under his breath before looking at the young girl who was looking back at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"we're going to get you out of here okay? you're gonna go home today, i promise." he cooed and she sniffled, nodding before castiel got up and going back to dean, "any of the bastards have a code on them?"  
  
"no, i looked through all their stuff, got nothing."  
  
castiel cursed yet again, running a hand through his hair before turning around and looking at the other exit, "stay here and keep watch." he rushed out before taking off, not giving dean enough tine to question him as he sped down the hallway, gun in one hand and blade in the other.  
  
every demon that came near him got a blade in the chest, every one of them being searched for a passcode to the cages, but was unable to find anything that could get the children free.  
  
castiel pulled his blade out of a demon's chest, letting it fall to the floor before he moved forward, finding a door and he grabbed the handle, finding it locked and he stepped back, not having time to pick it and he just shot the knob until it broke of, pushing the door open.  
  
"ah, castiel, what a pleasant surprise." the demon smirked, the hunter rolling his eyes at the low-level demon, these guys had a major napoleon complex that he really didn't have time for. "what are you doing?"  
  
"just raising a little hell, nothing too extraordinary."  
  
castiel rolled his eyes again, raising his gun and shooting the demon in the arm, making him shout and stagger back, the hunter moving forward and grabbing him by the collar, pressing the blade to his throat, "give me the codes for the cages. _now_."  
  
the denon stayed quiet and castiel dug the blade deeper, drawing blood and he hissed in pain, "they're in the notebook on the desk!" he cried and castiel's gaze landed on a small journal with a pentagram on the cover, how cliché.  
  
the hunter removed the blade from his neck before slamming it into his chest, watching the orange light flicker and dim before letting the demon's body drop, grabbing the notebook from the desk before running back to the cage room.  
  
castiel dropped to his knees infront of a young boy's cage, flipping through the journal before finding a page full of codes, each one of them numbered (well that was simple) and he put in the pin, dean coming next to him and putting in the next code and so on.  
  
castiel got to the young girl's cage, who was still crying and now shaking, the hunter quickly putting in the numbers before pulling open the cage, the girl jumping out and clinging to him, catching the hunter by surprise.  
  
"hey, hey its okay....you're safe, you're safe now." he cooed, taking off his coat and wrapping her in it, holding her to his chest and letting her cry into it, looking back at dean, who had two young boys in his arms and a teenage girl by his side, the winchester looking back at him with a relieved.

**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
"you mind if i ask you something, cas?"  
  
castiel looked up from his lap as dean spoke, looking at the man who sat in the driver's side of the impala.  
  
the two were leaving the police station, having returned the girl to the royal family and then taking the other three to the nearest polce station, sitting and waiting with them until their parents came.  
  
the four year old boy's parents had taken the longest because they lived on the other side of the city, it being around midnight when they arrived, the boy having long fallen asleep in castiel's lap.  
  
the amount of happy tears that had been shed in the past twelve hours was crazy, the good kind of crazy.  
  
"why were you so...determined this case? thats not the right word, but its the closest one." dean asked and castiel shrugged, "i'm determined on every case, dean. you know that."  
  
"not this determined, you were so quick to kill and get what was needed, i've never seen you do that, the closest time was the last kidnapping case we worked."  
  
castiel sighed, looking back down at his lap and biting his cheek, "i mean, you don't gotta tell me if its really personal, but is there something i should know?"  
  
"....i had a son."  
  
dean's eyes blew wide, but he didn't make a comment, waiting for castiel to continue, "his name was jack, he was...god, he was just the sweetest kid around, a heart of pure gold. we lived in a apartment in the middle of the city, nothing too fancy or anything, it was just home." the hunter spoke, a small smile on his face and his eyes growing wet.  
  
"but....one day i came home, and the apartment was just trashed, shit was thrown everywhere and it _reeked_ of sulfur, i immediately went to jack's room and i thanked every god i could think of because he seemed perfectly fine..."  
  
"but, he wasn't fine, was he?"  
  
"no, no, not at all. a demon cursed him with something; he started coughing and throwing up blood and having seizures, sometimes he'd just fall the floor with blood coming out of his nose and mouth, once or twice it came out of his eyes." castiel explained, voice shaking as he spoke and he wiped a tear away before it spilled, "i did research upon research, i called every doctor i could get a hold of, but every disease he was tested for came back negative."  
  
dean knew exactly where this was going.  
  
"and then...one day, at like four in the morning, i heard him throwing up again and went to comfort him. we were sitting there for like an hour before it seemed to have finally stopped, but then he started seizing and choking on blood, then he...he..."  
  
dean pulled castiel into his arms, the man sobbing into his chest as he let years of hidden emotions come pouring out of him like a damn tsunami.  
  
"h-he was just a-a kid, dean. he was ju-just a ki-id." castiel hiccuped, coughing a little as the tears made it hard to get a breath in, dean unable to find words and just letting the hunter get it all out.  
  
dean pet his partner's hair, rocking slightly to help castiel come down and breathe, holding him tightly to his chest. it taking nearly twenty minutes before cas' sobbing reduced to small sniffles, the hunter pulling away and wiping at his tear stained cheeks.  
  
dean smiled softly at him, hand resting on the hunter's bicep as he looked into watery cerulean eyes, "you gonna be okay, cas?"  
  
"y-yeah...yeah, i'll be fine, that breakdown has been inside me for nearly a decade." castiel mumbled, letting out a dry laugh at the end and sniffling once more.  
  
"got anymore in there?"  
  
"with our job? probably."  
  
dean chuckled, turning to the wheel and starting the car, warm air washing over them as the heater started up along with the engine, "still shocked that you had a kid, though."  
  
"we all enter this life for a reason, dean." castiel mumbled, curling up by the window and dean nodded, taking off towards home.


End file.
